


Only His Touch

by elizabeth_rice



Series: SBIGTTS Project [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Drabble, Erotica, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: He traced the line of his back with his fingertip.





	Only His Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FFW birthday bingo. My [card is here](https://fanfic-by-lizzy.dreamwidth.org/30645.html).

He traced the line of his back with his fingertip.

He did it again with his other hand, his fingertips gently tracing invisible lines on his back, over his tattoo.

He leaned down and did it again, with his tongue, this time going up. Licking a line over his ass, up his spine, biting the back of his neck.

He draped himself over his back, slipping his leg between his. 

He arched up, rubbing his cock against his ass, slowly.

He repeated the motion, felt an answering push. Neither were in a hurry. 

No words, no promises. Only his touch.


End file.
